Kissing The Rain
by smilee.is.love
Summary: Nick Trevors was the love of Alice's life. Until tradegy struck. But then she met Jasper, the most obnoxious conceited guy she'd ever met. yet he makes her laugh, and sometimes, she found he was the only one who could keep her holding on.J&A Alice
1. Prologue

**Kissing the Rain**

_I had never bargained for this. I never expected to fall in love. I never_

_Even thought I'd ever fall in love with anyone. Especially Jasper Whitlock._

_Maybe I'd misread him. Or maybe I never really looked at him. But he was_

_much more than what I expected. He was the man I loved. It's strange how_

_tragedy always ends with a light. Without it, I'd never have met Jasper._

_Tragedy is like the rain, No matter how long, how hard it rains, the sun always_

_has to shine soon.._


	2. chapter 2

_Note: Nick Dawson is a made up character, he and Alice are going out first. Nick looks like Tom Welling, and Alice looks like Rachel leigh cook. Jasper looks like trent ford... or maybe Ian Somerhalder?? I don't know which one =)_

"Aren't you cold?" Nick Dawson asked, as he perched on the bottom of Alice's bed.

"No. Not really." Alice Brandon smiled. Alice wasn't her real name. But she didn't want

to be called Mary. It seemed Alice suited her better. Alice stretched out in her bed.

Carefully Nick pulled her to her feet. He'd always thought he would hurt her. Alice had

always been thin. She looked so fragile, and that she would break if he held her to hard.

"I'm not a fragile doll, you know." Alice said with a teasing smile.

" I worry about you. I'm a giant compared to you." Nick said with an easy

smile. Alice smiled back.

She and Nick had been going out since highschool let out. She was eighteen, and

he was nineteen. she'd met him a the bus. Some called it luck, but Alice always

thought it was fate that had brought them together. Nick was tall, dark haired, and

muscular. Everyone who looked at him assumed him to be this tough guy, but Nick

was gentle, and he was like her teddy bear. Alice looked up at him.

"So what are you planning to do?" she asked. Nick shrugged, and turned his head

so that she could only see his profile. She traced his square jaw with her eyes, she'd

always wanted to draw them. She didn't know why.

" I was thinking we could go to the park and have a picnic. But we could do

something else, if you'd like." Nick said, turning back to her, with a stray curl hanging

above his eyes. She smiled,"That's fine." she said, as she pushed his stray curl back

into place.

"That's great." Nick leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

Warmth ran through her body.

"I'll pack some things up, which park are we going to?" Alice said, as she got up.

"How 'bout Elvis Park? That's a good place for picnics." Nick suggested, as

he followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's great." Alice said, as she opened the cupboards and searched

for something to make.

"Peanut butter or Nutella?" she asked, grinning at him. Nick grinned back.

"Nutella." Alice brought out the bread, and filling, as Nick searched the fridge.

"You want water or juice?" he asked, turning his head to face her for a seconed.

"Water's fine." Alice replied. Nick grabbed two water bottles and cake for a good

measure. It was their favorite kind of cake. Double fudge chocolate.

The stroll to the park was pleasant. The sky was a clear blue, and the wind

wasn't cold and biting. The two held hand in hand, as they gazed at the buildings

that towered over them.

Nick playfully nudged Alice, and Alice pinched him. He was always careful

not to knock her down.

"So what are you thinking about?" Alice asked, as they started up the park path.

"You." Nick said, with another one of his captivating smiles. Alice's heart warmed.

"Aww.. I was thinking the same thing,too." Alice said, as she hooked her thin

arms around his muscular arm. Together, they looked odd. But she didn't care. She loved

him and that was the only thing that mattered. They found a spot between to trees, and on

top of a hill.

"This spot is perfect." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"You think so?" Nick said, as he set down the picnic basket beside the blanket. Alice

nodded. She lay down on the grass, inhaling all that was summer. It wasn't her favorite

season, but she still loved it. She loved winter. Nick loved winter too, every chance they

got, they would play in the snow, like brother and sister.

"So.. what do you think about me getting a job at The Company?" Nick asked ,as he

spread nutella on his bread. He purposely did not look up. Alice thought about it. She

knew they would have less time together, but now, they had to support themselves,

living in an apartment and all.

"Mmm.. I like it." Alice said, as she tilted her face to the sky, closing her eyes and

inhaling the summer air.

"Oh, that's good, 'cuz I was planning on getting a job there." Nick said, looking relieved.

"I'd love anything you do." Alice said. The way it had come out, it sounded like she'd said

it over one-hundred times. Like it was something she didn't have to think about. Like it

was the whole hearted truth, when she knew it wasn't. She would miss him a lot. And she

wouldn't ever want him to be in the army. She wanted him as close to her as possible.

"I'm thinking of getting a job at the Nursery home center." Alice said. This was

something she had always known she would do. She loved old people.

"Hmm.. you'd be really good at it." Nick said, as he chewed on his sandwhich. Alice

watched him with a smile on her lips. Words could never express what she thought

of him. Not even actions could express it, and that made Alice feel helpless. She wanted

to let him know that he was the only thing she thought of when she was in bed, that he

was the only person she could picture growing old with, and that she was always going

to love him, no matter what happened.

Nick's expression suddenly shifted. It looked like a mix of love and anxiety. And pain.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked , feeling her heart pick up speed. She never wanted

Nick to look in pain.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Nick said, slowly, like he needed to say something, but he didn't

want to.

"Alice?" Nick said, not looking up. Alice looked at him concern crossing her feautres

"yeah, Nick?" she said, her heart pumping.

"No matter what happens.. even if I was far away... would you still hold on to me..?"

Nick said, his voice shaking. Alice couldn't say anything. She simply couldn't. She didn't

now what he was talking about. But her heart was frightened.

"What are you saying, Nick?'' Alice asked, softly.

"I'm saying I'm going to the army. And I'll be far away from you for a long time." Nick

said, a tear cracking in his voice. Alice felt like the words had been shot straight to

her heart. "What?Why? But Nick-I thought-" Alice stuttered, her mind went

blank, and fear controlled every aspect of her thinking. What if he died. What if

something awful happened to him? what would she do?. She couldn't. She didn't want

him to go to war.

"I know. But I was asked. and I can't deny it, Alice." Nick said, there was a catch in

his voice when he said it.

"But Nick.. I thought you were going to The Company?" Alice said, not looking at him.

"I was thinking of going there after the...war." Nick said, looking away, holding back

tears.

"When do you have to go?" Alice asked softly. Like talking softly would decrease

the pain in the answer.

"Tomorrow." Nick whispered.


End file.
